Fionna and Marshall Lee's Fright
by Arristo
Summary: Based on the animation called 'Marshall Time' on YouTube, but with some more detail. When Fionna and Marshall Lee are turned into ghosts, can they scare anyone by sunset? Or will they be stuck like ghosts forever? Fiolee. Oneshot. Video NOT by me!


Hi! So, this is based on the animation on YouTube. If you want to see it, the link is in my profile.

You must watch it. It's awesome! Anyway, here you go.

* * *

"What are ghosts made of?" asked Fionna, carrying a ghost sword over her shoulder. She and Marshall Lee went down a hallway of an abandoned castle. Marshall convinced her to do some 'ghost-hunting' today, so they came to the castle to look, but nobody had shown up yet.

"Same stuff as boogers," said Marshall Lee. He picked a little booger from his nose and flicked it to Fionna's forehead. She cried in disgust, swinging the ghost sword at him to stop, though it just went through him. "You know that sword wouldn't hurt me, ...right?" he asked. Fionna shook it off and they kept walking. Little did they know that a nerd ghost, with large glasses and a bow tie and suspenders came out of his painting.

"Oooooh..." he said in a whooshing voice. Marshall and Fionna jumped.

"T-that's the ghostly sound effects," the ghost explained in a nasal-voice. "That's not the kingdom. The kingdom is ooh, quickly like that, ooh."

Marshall and Fionna turned around and saw the ghost. Fionna smiled, crying out with Marshall at the same time, "Finally!"

"Yah!" Fionna swung the ghost sword, whacking the ghost with it. "Ow!" he cried as he swung back into Marshall's grasp, who wrapped his arm around the ghost's neck and rubbed the top pf the ghost's head with his fist, saying, "Noogie noogie noogie!"

"Ow! Hey, no no no!" the nerd yelled in pain. He broke free and floated in front of them. "Hey, w-what's the big idea?" he asked angrily. Fionna placed the sword into her backpack, saying, "We're ghost hunters today." "But aren't you afraid of me?" asked the ghost. "I mean, I could scream for you, but, I'd be faking it." replied Fionna.

"Well, if you two are so good, then you could be ghosts. I quit!" the nerd shrugged, and pointing at them he zapped a little green light at them, and with a pop, Fionna and Marshall turned transparent. The ghost nerd floated away, saying, "But if you two don't scare anybody by sunset, you'll be stuck this way forever..." And soon he disappeared. Fionna looked down at her hands.

"Do you feel any, different?" she asked. "A little, but, it could just be puberty again." replied Marshall. Fionna looked down and hopped up. Instead of coming down, she floated up. "I think we really are ghosts. Let's go scare the goop out of some guys!" she smiled evily.

"Pfft, this'll be a breeze!" said Masrhall as they floated away.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you show that wall! Break it!"

Several Lumpy Space people, including Lumpy Space Prince, were laughing and yelling together, throwing glass bottles towards a wall. They suddenly stopped, however, when Fionna and Marshall Lee came up behind them, making ghost sounds.

"Oh my glob! Ghosts are so last month!" cried LSP. "Draculas are in right now, and NOT sissy, Marshall Lee draculas! (At this Marshall looked surprised.) GIRL draculas, sparkly ones with perfect cheek bones and long, swooshy hair!" His eyes lit up.

Fionna, feeling a bit insulted, sighed in anger, grabbed Marshall by the arm, who was still looking surprised at LSP's insult, and floated away.

So next, they went to the Candy Kingdom, and into Prince Gumball's castle, who was currently brushing his teeth. Fionna and Marshall Lee floated silently to the ceiling just above PG. Fionna couldn't help but chuckle, but Marshall quieted her down. "Alright, one... two..." he whispered.

However, just as he was going to say 'three', PG pinched his right cheek and literally peeled his gummy skin away (Hey, he's made of bubblegum, so he could put it back!) and to the side, revealing the bottom half of his skull. PG didn't flinch at all and kept brushing.

Fionna and Marshall Lee looked at each other in complete and utter horror, and slowly floated away, completely silent.

After they left the Candy Kingdom, and having spazz attacks from the experience, they got two buckets full of spiders and went to Male TreeTrunks house, who was standing outside. Fionna and Marshall dumped the buckets empty, letting the spiders crawl all over him. But instead of screaming, TreeTrunks said, "Looks like Ol' TreeTrunks finally has some friends." Fionna facepalmed while Marshall Lee went over to a tree and tried to bang his head repeatedly, though he just went through the tree.

"Glob, I'm starting to run out of ideas." moaned Fionna.

"There's one more thing," said Marshall.

They went back to the Candy Kingdom and went into a house. In the kitchen a female chocolate egg who wore glasses was washing dishes. Fionna and Marshall turned invisible and picked up a toaster, a bucket, and a wooden spoon, banging them together. The egg saw the kitchen supplies move around and yelled, "Oh for the love of- BILL! The toaster's doing that thing again!"

A male cream puff came, saying, "Uh, summoning an evil army of the undead?"

* * *

"Oh, we can't scare anyone!" Fionna groaned, hugging her knees. She and Marshall were sitting on a grassy hill after failing, again. "It's easy to do it when I'm not invisible! I can just make faces and junk." Marshall then hissed, making a scary face. But Fionna didn't even flinch.

"...Usually that makes you laugh." said Marshall, sounding worried.

Fionna stood up. "What if we're stuck like this forever Marshall?" she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm starting to get-" Her eyes lit up and she smacked her fist against her palm. "Scared! We can scare ourselves!"

"What?" said Marshall, confused. Fionna ignored him and dug through her backpack. "Hey Marshall," she said in a creepy voice. "It's time for your haircut!" Fionna pulled out a pair of orange scissors. Marshall yelled in fright. "Ah-Ah! Stay away from me!" he covered his head, floating backwards.

Suddenly there was a sudden pop, and Fionna turned back to normal. "It worked! Now you scare me!" she said. "D-Drop the scissors first!" said Marshall, floating upside down. He went back to right-side up and floated to the ground, thinkning, _How can I scare Fionna? This is the chick who made Ice Queen cry hot tears. The princess of the high-wolves, the unholy terror of the little giants and the rider of the mountain river. One time she fought a bear!_

Suddenly, he got an idea. Smiling evily, he floated close to Fionna, placing his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes, saying, "Fionna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Fionna grew shocked, her cheeks turning red. "It's something that never gets easier to ask, even after a thousand years. So, tell me honestly..."

"Wha-What is it?" Fionna asked nervously, obviously scared.

_Pop!_

Marshall Lee turned back to normal, and he snapped his fingers, saying, "Gotcha."

Fionna sighed in relief and together they walked away. "You did it buddy," she said. "But, what was your question?"

"Do you think those boogers disappear when I flick them behind the couch? Or are they all still there?"

"Gross!" Fionna shoved Marshall Lee playfully as they disappeared behind the horizon, heading home.

* * *

"Gunther! What are you doing?!" cried the Ice King as he grabbed the paper from the penguin. "Quack quack!" Gunther dropped the pencil in his wing and jumped up, trying to get the paper back. Ice King held his arm out of Gunther's reach and read the paper. His eyes widened in surprise.

He showed the paper to Gunther. "There's no Fiolee shipping in this house mister! What she has with Gumball is special!"

* * *

Well I enjoyed doing this. But seriously, watch the video, it's awesome.

~Arristo~


End file.
